


Sleepovers in My Bed

by Shannen13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 1 year and 1 month age gap, Alternate Universe - High School, Betrayal, Clarke (16 years old), Consensual Underage Sex, Drama, F/F, Lexa (17 Years old), Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannen13/pseuds/Shannen13
Summary: Lexa finds herself in Clarke's bed whenever she sleeps over at her best friend's house. The only problem is her best friend is Costia Griffin, Clarke's older sister.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve recently hit a brick wall with my other fanfic, so I decided to write this story. An idea that I’ve been thinking about for a while now, I have a loosely based plan on where this is going, as my mind likes to come up with different directions at any given time. So bear with me :)  
> As the tag says it can be considered “underage sex” depending where you live. I live in UK so legal age to have sex is 16, I know this differs depending what country you are from, so I tagged it just in case it may offend people. It is 100% consensual, and there isn’t a huge age gap.
> 
> Please find age/birthdays below so you can decide whether to proceed. 1 year 1 month gap between Lexa and Clarke
> 
> Lexa: 7th August- 17  
> Costia: 21st July- 17  
> Clarke:18th September- 16

xx

Lexa sat up abruptly on the bed, leaning on her elbows, when she heard the door from down the hall open. She smiled as footsteps outside filled the silent air around her. She looked at her best friend; Costia who was snoring peacefully next to her. Lexa pulled the covers off and hurried out the room, as quickly as possible; praying she wasn’t going to wake her up.

The brunette walked down the stairs; the light from the kitchen illuminated parts of the house from the darkness that had settled during the night.

The harsh sound of water hitting glass could be heard, when Lexa made her way towards the kitchen. And that’s when she finds her, the girl that’s been occupying her mind lately; Clarke Griffin, Costia’s younger sister. The brunette leant against the door frame, as her mind saved every detail of this moment, the stunning blonde was wearing a rock band t-shirt and black hipster laced briefs.

Clarke’s lips found the rim of the glass, as she tilted the glass up, water oozing into her mouth fulfilling the thirst that was there. The blonde felt familiar eyes on her, so she decided to put on a show, purposely running her foot up her supporting leg, making her t-shirt rise a little, showing her perfectly round ass in her knickers.

It didn’t take long, when Clarke felt strong arms snake around her waist, complimented perfectly with chaste kisses to her neck, causing her eyes to close shut, as she soaked in the sensation.

Clarke hated that the older girl had this effect on her; one simple kiss left her putty in Lexa’s hands. She tilted her head to give Lexa more access, whilst her hand found the back of the brunette’s head to encourage her movements.

Clarke was aching for attention elsewhere, so in a quick movement she grabbed Lexa’s hand off her waist, and guided it into her knickers.

 “I thought you were mad at me.” Lexa speaks gently into Clarke’s ear, before biting her earlobe.

“I am—Fuck!“ Clarke gasped; grapping hold of the sink to stable herself, as Lexa cupped the blonde’s centre; her middle finger sliding with ease against her wet slit.

“Hmm” Lexa smirked into the crook of Clarke’s neck, pleased with her actions.

Clarke pulled Lexa’s hand out of her knickers, before turning around to face the smug brunette.

“I am mad, but I hope you have a plan to make it up to me.” Clarke pulled her bottom lip in with her teeth, an action that drives Lexa crazy.

“Well I have heard make up sex is the best kind.” Lexa spoke before she closed the gap between them in frenzy kiss; grabbing a hold of blonde locks, as she deepened the kiss.  Clarke gladly accepted the tongue that invaded her mouth, as she was backed against the sink counter. One of the brunette’s hands wandered under Clarke’s t-shirt, feather-like touches over her rib cage, caused a familiar warm breath to exhale on Lexa lips. A smirk grew proudly on her face, she loved exploiting Clarke’s weak spots; would never grow tired of the sounds that leave the blonde’s pretty mouth.  The downside to Clarke’s noises though, is that they had their own way of controlling Lexa, before she could register her movements; she pulled out of the kiss, and grabbed at Clarke’s ass and hoisted her up. The blonde squealed at the action, quickly covering her mouth, as laughter bloomed into the air. Her legs wrapped instinctively around Lexa’s waist.

Lexa grinned adoringly up at Clarke, as she walked into the living room. Green met blue, and the brunette couldn’t deny the swelling of her heart whenever she looked into them, she inhaled sharply when realisation dawned on her; she was in love with Clarke Griffin.

Lexa leaned in slowly, to help convey a more meaningful kiss, before she gently laid Clarke down on the couch. The brunette hovered above her, fully aware she was just staring at the most beautiful girl she has ever known.

“Hi.” Clarke smiled; grabbing hold of Lexa’s vest top, pulling her down to connect their lips.

“Hi.” Lexa couldn’t help the wide smile on her face; Clarke had that effect on her. She reconnected their lips in searing kiss; it grew heavy and hot.

“So why did you blow me off again?” Clarke breathed out; breaking the kiss, as her nails raked down Lexa’s stomach, causing the brunette to hiss at the sensation it stirred in-between her legs.

 “I’m sorry.”  Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke’s; trying to gain control of the aroused storm that rages inside. “Costia stayed up longer than usual, kept wanting to watch one more episode of Stranger Things.  Why does Netflix make it so easy to put the next episode on?”  The brunette voiced annoyed with a cute pouty look.

Clarke studied the girl’s face with a content smile.

“Let’s not talk about my sister right now. You have some making up to do.” Clarke pecked those swollen lips, before pushing Lexa off of her. She got off the couch and walked out of the living room towards the stairs with an extra sway in her hips.

Lexa was hot on her trail in an instant. “Yes I do.”

Xx

Lexa was forcefully pushed onto the bed, her pyjama shorts were off in record time, revealing her boxer briefs; she loved when Clarke was bossy. She remained in awe, when the blonde climbed on top, effectively straddling her. In a swift motion Clarke removed her t-shirt, and threw it on her bedroom floor and Lexa’s eyes never left Clarke’s body, it was another she could never get tired off; her lips were soon appreciating the newly exposed breasts.

Clarke held onto the back of Lexa’s neck, as she rolled her head back with her eyes closed. The brunette cupped the blonde’s boobs, rolling her thumbs over the nipples; owning a moan from their owner. Lexa’s smile was hidden, as her lips engulfed the sensitive bud and rolled her tongue over it, in a rhythmic motion. Lexa holds the newly erected nipple, as her teeth gently grazed over it earning the reaction she wanted as Clarke grinded hard against Lexa. She released it with a pop, before her lips demanded attention from the blonde.

Clarke’s tongue dipped deliciously into the brunette’s mouth, feeling welcomed when Lexa’s reacted immediately. The blonde backed out of the kiss to remove Lexa’s vest top, before she pushed Lexa down onto the bed, following quickly, resuming their movements. The older girl moaned into Clarke’s mouth, when she felt the blonde’s hard nipples against her skin, the arousal shooting straight to her core. Lexa tried to stay strong, as this was about making it up to Clarke, but then Clarke played dirty my switching to offense  when she attacked her weak spot; the crook of her neck.

Clarke nipped, kissed and licked at her neck; she could feel Lexa trying to get friction, so the blonde slides her thigh in between the brunette’s legs, applying pressure to her core; earning a groan from the older girl, as her nails dig into back.

The brunette wraps her index fingers around the fabric of Clarke’s knickers on either side, pulling against them; having the desire effect, as Clarke grounded into her again. Lexa hands grabbed a hold of Clarke’s ass, squeezing the soft skin encouraging the blonde’s movement, as her hips moved on top of Lexa.  

A sharp inhalation escaped Lexa’s mouth, followed by an audible growl of arousal when Clarke clamped down on her neck; she pulled the skin in-between her teeth, when a voice stopped her movements.

“Clarke, I won’t be able to explain that.” Lexa voice was desperate, she was barely hanging on.

 The blonde looked at Lexa, and saw her pupils where blown, whatever green was left still shined as they stared into her blues.

“You’re so beautiful.” Clarke spoke honestly.

Lexa smiled, she was just thinking the same thing about the blonde on top of her. “You know, you don’t have to sweet talk me anymore, you already have me naked in your bed.” She smirked, biting the bottom of her lip, to tempt Clarke.

“Then why the hell are we talking.” Clarke claimed Lexa plump lips. The kiss deepened, as heavy breathing and whispered moans filtered the air. The blonde parted the kiss, as her teeth pulled Lexa’s bottom lip, applying just enough pressure to send the brunette into a crazed frenzy.  Lexa lowered her hands grabbing the younger girl’s ass and grasped it vigorously, switching their positions effortlessly.

It was time Lexa made good on her promise to make it up to Clarke. And Lexa has never broken a promise.

xx

“Don’t go until I fallen asleep” An exhausted Clarke speaks, as she snuggles deeper into Lexa’s warm body.

“I wish I could stay.” Lexa spoke sincerely, kissing the top of the blonde’s hair.

“Me too. I hate this part, when you have to leave.”

Lexa holds her tighter. “I know what you mean; it’s getting harder to walk away from you.”

Clarke huffs out a laugh. “I really would love this opportunity to make fun of you, but as sappy as it sounds, I know what you mean. It’s getting hard to pretend around people that we hardly know each other. God I can’t wait for tomorrow night.”

“Technically it’s tonight, less than 16 hours” Lexa smirked, stroking the blonde’s hair in a slow fluid movement

“There will be no interruptions, no pretending, just me and you” Clarke voice was quiet and grew tiresome with each word.

“Just me and you.” Lexa repeated. “Goodnight Clarke.”

Clarke made an incoherent noise, which the brunette took as a goodnight. It didn’t take the younger girl long to succumb to sleep.

Lexa waited over an hour, before she made her way back to Costia’s room.

Xx

Lexa and Costia sat at the table, eating their breakfast, when the mother of the Griffin household walked through the door wearing her scrubs.

“Morning girls, oh good you’ve had breakfast” Abby collapsed into a chair next to Costia.

“Good morning, Dr. Griffin.” Lexa greeted.                    

“Lexa, I’ve been at work for forty-eight hours. I beg you to call me Abby; I can’t hear the word doctor after such a long shift.”  Abby smiled tiredly

Lexa smiled, and nodded in understanding 

Abby seemed to notice someone was missing from the kitchen.

“Is Clarke awake?”

“I don’t know.” Costia mumbled, as she scooped a spoon-full of cereal into her mouth.

“Costia, you know she can sleep through a nuclear war; i asked you to make sure Clarke was up.” Abby said; earning a laugh from Lexa.

“I’m not her baby sitter.”

“Costia, please go wake up your sister.  She’s going to be late for work.”

“Ugh.” Costia moans, pushing her chair out before stomping towards the stairs.

“Clarke! Get your fat ass down here now.” She shouted from the bottom of the staircase, before returning to eat her cereal.

“Well I could have done that, minus the fat ass part.” Abby scowled

“So why didn’t you.” The eldest sassed back

Lexa laughed at the events unfolding, she really did love the Griffin family. Their relationship with each other was peculiar to say the least.

“Don’t worry Abby, I’ll go see if she’s awake.” Lexa offered.

“Thank you Lexa, that’s very kind of you. I’ll have to ask Gustus where Jake and I went wrong with my two.” Abby laughed; nudging her grumpy eldest just as she was about to eat another spoonful.

Costia groaned. “We’re staying at yours next time; I can’t deal with my family at this hour.”

Abby mocked gasped at the offending statement.

Lexa smiles through her laughter, as she made her way to the stairs. As she reached the top, she could hear Costia talking to her mom about their plans to go to the mall on this cold wintery morning. The weekend had finally arrived, and Costia had begged her best friend to help her buy a new outfit for her date tonight.

The brunette walked down the hall way, gently knocking on Clarke’s room a few times, but there was no answer. Lexa opened the door, poking her head around to see a sounding asleep blonde curled in her covers.

“Clarke.” But there was still no answer.

Lexa closes the door, and makes her way over to Clarke; she removes fallen blonde strands from the girl’s face before planting a soft kiss on her warm skin.

“Hey sleeping beauty you need to get up.” The brunette cooed, continuing to stroke Clarke’s soft hair causing the sleeping form to wake from her slumber.

“Hey gorgeous.” Clarke mumbled tiredly, before her eyes went alarming wide. “ Shit! Did we fall asleep; fuck Lex you need to go.”

Lexa smirked, before cupping the blonde’s face placing a chaste kiss on her lips effectively wiping away the frantic look.

“Relax, I left hours ago after _you_ fell asleep. Your mom is home, said you’ll be late for work.”

“Shit, what time is it?”

“It’s only nine o’clock, your mom did send Costia to wake you up, but she just yelled from the bottom of the stairs.”

“Doesn’t she always.” Clarke sneered

“So I offered.” Lexa spoke. “It gave me an excuse to see you, before I leave.”

“Oh really, did someone miss me already?  But I must say I could get used to waking up to this pretty face.” The blonde fisted Lexa’s shirt, pulling her on top of her before closing the gap with a searing kiss.

“Wanted to check I didn’t put you in a sex coma, someone fell asleep quite quickly last night.” Lexa spoke; backing away slightly, as she tried to catch her breath, she had to put some distance between them. Clarke was already stirring something inside of the brunette. She needed to get some self-control, which Lexa found to be a challenge the more time she spent with Clarke, especially when she knew she was naked under those covers.

“Aah there she is ladies and gentlemen, Lexa Woods blowing her own trumpet again.” The younger girl grinned, closing the distance Lexa had put between them.

“You love it.” The brunette laughed between kisses

“I loved last night. For the record, make up sex totally worth it.” Clarke went to kiss Lexa again, but the brunette pulled away.

“Clarke we can’t, they’re going to wonder what’s taking so long.”

“Then let them.” The younger girl moved forward, trying to pull the brunette closer.

“Clarke.” Lexa warned, pulling away again and getting of the bed.

“Fine” the blonde sighed, moving out of bed; covering herself with the sheet, before walking towards the door. “You can leave now. Pretty sure I’m awake.”

Lexa recognised that tone. “Clarke, you know I wish things were different.”

“I know but there not, so you better go before they suspect anything.” Clarke mimicking Lexa’s words, she knew the brunette was right, but the situation sucked.

The older girl sighed, moving out of the younger girl’s room. She stopped just as she reached Clarke.

“Last night was amazing but i still hate it when you’re mad at me.” Lexa placed a kiss to her cheek, earning a smile from Clarke. “Are you still mad at me?”

“No. You know I’m grumpy in the morning, ignore me.” The blonde pouted

“Never.”  Lexa smiled contently at the girl in front of her. One of her hands cupped the side of Clarke’s face leaving a chaste kiss on her lips.

In a dream haze, the blonde went to reciprocate, but Lexa had already moved away and was heading down the hallway. Lexa looked back at Clarke and smiled, and in that moment the blonde knew she was in trouble; she was falling so hard for her sister’s best friend. How could things change, so quickly in less than three months?

She absentmindedly walked back into her room, closing the door with her body, as she leant the back of head against the wood.  The events of last night filtered into her mind; she soon began to feel the aches that were radiating from her muscles; her legs felt like jelly, as they begun to shake uncontrollably as they desperately tried to support her weight, causing her to slide to the ground in defeat.

“Fuck me.”

Xx

 

  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

xx

“Yo-Griff. You’re cutting it fine.” A Latina girl behind the cafe counter spoke.

Clarke runs past ignoring her friend’s obvious statement, and hanging her coat and beanie in the back. She reappears wrapping the apron around her waist.

“You and I both hate working here, so why on earth would I be here a minute more than I have too.” Clarke smirked.

“I’m glad you could grace us with your presence Clarke.” A deep, drone voice suddenly spoke.

The blonde turned to find the manager/owner of the cafe, Steve exiting his office.

“Well my shift starts at ten, and it’s-.” she paused, as she glanced up at the clock watching the minute hand tick on the twelfth marker. “And now it’s ten o’clock” She retorted, feeling a nudge by her friend to not be a smart ass.

Steve grunted at her remark, his eyes move off the clock and around the diner. “Table six needs a refill.”

“Yes boss.” Clarke mockingly salutes, but lucky for her, he already started to walk back into his office.

“I think Steve hates us” Raven laughed

“Oh my dad definitely hates both of you, but then he hates everyone.”  An older blonde laughed, as she handed over dirty plates to Raven. “I’ve got table six, Clarke. Mr Rodgers wants to tell me about what is granddaughter got him for his birthday.”

“Thanks Niylah, I owe you one.” Clarke replied, the older girl grabbed the coffee pot before giving a curt nod in response, before leaving the two girls to it.

“You were right by the way, I do hate this job, so please don’t get fired and leave me here alone.” Raven pleaded

“You’re so dramatic” Clarke paused, before gesturing behind her. “You’ve got Niylah, she’s great.”

“Not the point, I like working with my best friend.”

 “Steve isn’t going to fire me.” The blonde said with the upmost confidence.      

“Why are you so sure?” Raven questioned

“I heard him the other day arguing on the phone.  I think his still in the dog house; he will mellow out once he gets back into his wife’s good books. Then he won’t have to spend so much time in his office.” Clarke raised her eyebrows suggestively, as she nodded towards the office.

“Ewww gross.” Ravens crunched her face up in disgust.

Clarke laughed, as she started to brew a fresh pot. “You’re the one with the dirty mind, Reyes.”

“Don’t Reyes me, Griffin. You must have thought the same thing to know what I was thinking.” Raven smirked.

“I hate you.” Clarke huffed out a laugh, as she pushed passed her best friend, to reach under the counter to grab a pad and pen.

“I don’t know who you’re trying to fool when you say that.” Raven smirked

“Anyway” Clarke jokily scowled at the brunette. “It’s not a secret that sex makes people happier, so you don’t have to worry about my job at Grounders, okay? Steve is just throwing his weight around because he has control here.”

“When did you become an expert in the effects of sex?” Raven mocked, nudging Clarke with her shoulder, unbeknownst to the thin ice she was about to crack.

Hearing the words enter her ears, her thoughts immediately drifted off to last night, instantly feeling the effects in between her thighs. How Lexa’s hands were soft and warm on her skin. The perfectly shaped lips that leaned in to catch hers in a searing kiss, when Lexa’s arousal was too much to handle. The way those green eyes held so much emotion in them, was if an unspoken understanding was held during sex, made Clarke’s stomach bloom with butterflies. Sex was one of the best things, Clarke has ever experienced. However it was hard to distinguish whether it was the sex that was making her happy or Lexa, definitely both!

Tangled in her thoughts, she soon joined reality when she saw Raven looking at her inquisitively, a look that overwhelmed her with dread, the remnants of last night soon forgotten.

Raven quickly got her confirmation, when Clarke instantly absorbed a ‘deer in headlights’ expression. The blonde struggled to convey a neutral but yet clueless look, as to why her best friend was staring at her, but it was all in vain.

“Oh. My. God!” The Latina breathed out.

Clarke cursed the Griffin name, why did she have to inherit her father’s inability to portray a half decent poker face. It was her greatest weakness, how she was so easy to read. It had been a miracle she kept it hidden for this long.

“Raven.” Clarke’s voice was low and deep, hoping to calm her friend down.

“You’ve totally had sex.” Raven seemed shocked, which was rarity.

Clarke opened her mouth to deny it, but her mouth dried up. The denying words dissolved on her tongue. There was no point lying, Raven has been able to read her like a book since forever ago.

“Can you please keep your voice down?” The blonde pleaded

Raven’s eyes eagerly darted around the diner, a group of teenagers had just entered the diner and Niylah was sitting at the table with a regular customer in the corner. The Latina girl grabbed Clarke’s wrist and pulled her out of earshot.

“What are you doing? We have customers; I thought you didn’t want me to get fired?” Clarke spoke; escaping Raven’s hold and started to walk back into the diner.

The brunette jumped in front of her, effectively blocking her path.

“You had sex.”  Raven breathed out

Clarke sighed, she knows her best friend, she was like a dog with a bone, and she wasn’t going to drop it.

“It’s not a big deal.”

Raven remained in awe, but laughed through it. “That’s what people say when they’ve had sex.”

Clarke groaned.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you lost your v card. This is huge” Raven appeared to be finish, before a hurtful frown grew in between her brows. “Does Octavia know?”

“No! And it’s really not a big deal” Clarke rushed out. “I haven’t told anyone, so can you please just let it go. You and Octavia can come over tomorrow, and I’ll answer whatever questions I want to then, deal?”

“That doesn’t seem fair at all.” Raven moaned

“Take it or leave it Raven.”

“Jeez I’ll take it, I thought you said sex was supposed to make people happy.” Raven raised her hands in surrender.

Clarke scowled at Raven, before moving past to deal with the newly arrived customers.

“Wait.” Raven tapped Clarke’s arm. The blonde turned around waiting for the Latina’s next words.

“Who did you sleep with?”

Clarke stepped closer to her best friend.

“Veto.”  The blonde’s voice was stern; there was no room for negotiations.  

A speechless brunette remained rooted, once Clarke had gone to serve the teenagers from their school.

“Not a big deal, my ass.” Raven spoke

Xx

Clarke arrives home from her long shift, knowing she was going to see Lexa tonight was the only thing to get her through the painfully slow day of Raven’s smart remarks and rude customers.

She pulled out her phone when she noticed she had ten text messages, to no surprise most of them where from Raven and Octavia, one was just exclamation marks. The blonde groaned at the migraine that was forming in the mess she got herself into, but she never replied.

A small grin cruelled on her face when she saw one from contact name L x.

_‘I can’t wait to see you tonight x’_

_The grin grew rapidly on her face, her fingers automatically started to reply, as she headed to the bathroom. Too busy beaming ridiculous at her phone, she didn’t notice Costia_ exiting her bedroom; ready for her date.

“What’s wrong with your face?” Costia laughed; staring amusingly at her sister

“Uh, hey-Costia _.”_ Clarke stuttered, putting her phone away. _“_ Wow, you look nice.” The younger sister spoke in a shocked tone, never seen her sister so dressed up.

“You’re an asshole.” Costia rolled her eyes.

“It was a compliment!” Clarke protested.

The older sister’s eyes soften. “You really think so?” her voice showed signs of hesitancy, as she looked down at her outfit.

Clarke nodded with a sincere smile.

“You got a date or-“

“Yeah” Costia laughed, not really believing it herself. The blonde wasn’t particularly cheerleader popular. In layman’s terms, she was a nerd; a very smart nerd that was looking to follow in her father’s footsteps to becoming an engineer genius. She was the teacher’s favourite for valedictorian, but no one could deny her looks; she was beautiful, which somehow made her somewhat popular.  “Going for a meal and then a movie.”

“Who with?” Clarke questioned.

“Roan Queen.”

“The quarter-back?” The younger blonde scrunched her face in disgust.

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Costia sneered

“I am, you can do better than a sweaty jock.”

Costia opens her mouth, but her nerves swallowed any words that wanted to protest.

“I mean your gorgeous and crazy smart. I find it hard to picture you’ll have anything in common with air-head Roan.”

“Why are you being nice to me?”

“I’m always nice, it’s you that calls me fat ass.” Clarke smirked

“Well you’re my sister it’s my prerogative to be mean to you.” She smiled at her sister

“Of course, and it’s mine to get on your nerves.”

Costia laughed. “What you up to tonight? Any plans with whoever has got you smiling at your phone” she raised her eyebrows in amusement

“I-uh. What? No. You know-um, the usual girl’s night at Ravens.” The younger blonde stuttered nervously.

“Well, have fun. I better get going, tell O and Raven I say hi.”

 Clarke nodded; she let out a heavy sigh once Costia left.

xx

Clarke walks through the expensively decorated lobby of the Polis Hotel, she enters the elevator, and punctures Lexa’s code in the machine to get to the penthouse. She checked herself in the mirror, fluffing her hair up and re-checking her make up.

The elevator dinged to signal the arrival, as soon as the doors open a heavenly smell ambushed the blonde’s senses.

She smiled, when Lexa appeared and started to walk towards her with a purpose.

“Something smells good.” Clarke compliments, as she takes off her coat and puts it inside the cloak room.

Lexa gently grabs the blonde’s face guiding it towards her, as she claimed Clarke’s lips with desperation. The cloak door slammed shut, as Lexa pushed it closed.

It was a greeting that was unexpected but definitely not unwelcomed, as Clarke quickly pulled Lexa in closer, deepening the kiss. The brunette’s hands instinctively grabbed a lock of soft blonde hair to reciprocate the intensity. It was far too easy to get lost in this moment, as Lexa guided Clarke against the closet door for stability.

“Now that is a greeting I can get used to.” Clarke breathed out heavily, placing her forehead against the brunette’s

“I’m sorry.” Lexa took a small step back. “I’ve been, wanting to do that all day.”

Clarke quickly pulled her back in by her checked shirt. “Don’t ever apologise for that.” The blonde whispered against plump lips, before placing a kiss on them.

“Are you hungry?” Lexa questioned before heading towards the kitchen.

Clarke smirked, but put the dirty thought that crossed her mind to bed, before it was announced.

“I’m starving, skipped lunch at work today because Steve sent Niylah home during our busiest time.” Clarke groaned; following Lexa towards the kitchen.

“Clarke you’re entitled to a lunch break.” Lexa stated.

“I know, I just couldn’t leave Raven on her own.”

“Why did he send Niylah home?” the brunette questioned curiously, it wasn't a good business move. 

“Probably to torture us, who knows? Let’s not talk about work, how was your day?” Clarke spoke.

“Torture as well.” Lexa laughed, but it was off. “I was dragged into every shop and I mean every shop.”

Clarke laughed, if there’s anything Lexa hated, it was shopping. She did noticed how she skipped around saying Costia’s name, but decided to not say anything. “You poor thing”

“So what are we having, it smells amazing in here.” Clarke asked curiously.

“Well I can’t take credit, because i didn’t cook. I just ordered it from your favourite restaurant, but I did however remove it from their containers and put it on plates. So maybe I deserve some credit.” Lexa joked, but her smile was soon wiped from her face, when Clarke looked speechless.

“Clarke, are you okay?” She moved around the kitchen counter, and placed her hands on arms; in a fluid movement, she was now holding her hands.

“Wynter’s is booked at least three months in advanced. They don’t even do take-aways!”Clarke protested.

Lexa released a somewhat lop sided smirk, at Clarke’s speechless manner.

“I’m full of surprises Clarke.” Lexa spoke deviously, as her arms wrapped around the blonde’s waist.   

The moment blue met green, took the brunette’s breath away, she had never seen Clarke’s eyes so blue. They harboured so much emotional in them, Lexa was getting good at reading the girl in front of her, but right now she was witnessing something new and she didn’t know what it meant.

“Clarke.” Lexa clicked the ‘k’ nervously than usually.

"Yes you are." The blonde spoke; snapping out of her trance, and pulled Lexa in by the back of her neck.  The brunette moan, as Clarke’s tongue moved into her mouth, as she was backed against the counter.

“Clarke, the food is going to get cold.” Lexa mumbled against her lips, not really finding the strength to stop.

“That’s what ovens and microwaves are for. I want something that’s not on the menu.” Clarke broke the kiss, and grabbed the older girl’s hand, leading them to the master bedroom.

Lexa laughed, before biting her lip; eagerly following Clarke’s footsteps.

Xx

Clarke moved her thumb that was circling over the brunette’s clit, and replaced it with her mouth causing Lexa’s uneven breath to fill the room; her hand instantly holding onto blonde locks, while the other holds onto the sheet.

She can feel the brunette grinding against her face, too desperate to reach what her body craved.

Clarke smiled, adjusting her position slightly, as she added another finger.

“Fuck” Lexa breathed

The blonde started slow, matching the way her tongue slid up and down on her clit, which made Lexa quake underneath her.

Clarke groaned against Lexa’s centre, as a sweeter taste overwhelmed the buds on her tongue. She took a wide lick, enjoying the labia in her mouth for a second longer than usual, earning a buck from the brunette.

“Clarke.” Hearing her name from the girl underneath so deep and hoarse caused an overwhelming sensation to travel to her core. She never knew she could get so turned on by the way someone says her name. Not someone, Lexa; the girl who managed to order takeaway from a rather exclusive restaurant. The girl who keeps surprising her, making her heart feel funny things; the girl she was in love me.

It stirred something with the blonde, she might be nervous about her newfound feelings, even more scared to express them to Lexa, but there was nothing holding her back to simply show the brunette, just how she feels, by making her feel every fibre in her body.

Clarke thrusts harder into Lexa, fully inserting her fingers, the tips of them grazing against the soft front wall. Her tongue picked up a faster pace, applying pressure to the bundle of nerves as it moved in a circular motion.

The pleasurable moans leaving the brunette’s mouth, enticed Clarke’s movements. Lexa’s hold on the blonde’s locks tightens, as she neared her climax. The struggled whine that vibrated from the brunette’s throat, as Lexa felt her walls tighten around Clarke’s talented fingers.

“Yes!” Lexa cried out, as she felt her orgasm ripple through her every neuron until it left her limp.

“Clarke” Lexa sighed dopily with contentment in her voice. 

The blonde bit her lip, as she took in Lexa’s naked form; god she was beautiful. Clarke wiped the wetness from her mouth and chin, before she crawled up the brunette’s body, her lips meeting Lexa’s. The kiss was desperate, as Clarke needed to spill every emotion she felt into the kiss. Their tongues danced over each other, Lexa groaned when she tasted herself.

Lexa hummed, before releasing a tired laugh. “You drive me crazy”

Clarke looked into blown pupils, and felt a sense of pride, as well a swelling in her chest. God here goes nothing.

“Lexa, I lo-“ Clarke felt brave, it felt right to confess those three words, but a noise from the apartment pulled her way from her declaration.

“Did you hear that?” Clarke moved off Lexa and sat up, instinctively quieting her breathes, to try and focus on the noise she heard.

Lexa laughed, breaking the blonde’s concentration. “I can only hear my heart beat pounding in my ears”

“Sshh.” Clarke whispered. The noise of heavy metal closing could be heard. “It’s that your elevator.”

“What!” Lexa shot up. “The only people who know my code are the staff, but they always phone. That leaves you and-“ Lexa eyes widen when the unspoken name’s voice called out from the hallway.

“Lexa. Are you here?” Costia called out

“I thought she was on a date!” Clarke exclaimed under her breath in a panic.

“She was.” Lexa spoke, jumping out of bed and into action, as she rushed to put her clothes on.

“Fuck, where’s my-“ Before Clarke could finish, the item she was looking for was thrown in her face.

Lexa gave a silent apologetic facial expression, before she pointed to the en-suite bathroom for the blonde to hide.

The blonde shook her head with a scowl in disagreement, that’s a cliché bad move. There’s nowhere to hide in there if Costia decided to use it. Clarke ran into the walk-in wardrobe. It was another cliché hiding place, but at least it had more hiding spots.

“Lexa?” Costia’s voice was closer.

The brunette quickly scanned her room, an idea popped into her head when she saw her laptop. 

Lexa jumped into bed, grabbing her Beats headphones and placing them on her head. She turned on her laptop, just as Costia came into her bedroom.

Xx

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I’m not the best updaters, but I do write in any spare time I do have. I was recently in a training programme for three weeks that completely drained me. 
> 
> I’ve always done slow-burn fanfics, so I wanted to write a story where the reader is dropped right into the drama of things, so of course you will see flashbacks. If there’s anything in particular you want to see, let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa hits the self-destruct button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys,
> 
> Truly sorry about the wait, my laptop decided to not turn on,so had to get it fixed.
> 
> I'm not too happy about this chapter, maybe because Lexa is in so much turmoil.
> 
> just don't hate her. 
> 
> Everything will work out,i promise.

Clarke ran into the walk in closet, turning the corner and leaning her back against the wall. She closed her eyes; she could feel the effects of her pounding heart, as it vigorously pumped blood around her body producing a second heartbeat echoing in her ears.

 The blonde let out a low hasty breath, before she quickly sucked it in again when she heard her sister call out again. Clarke knew she was playing with fire these past few months, but the consequences of being burnt were far too easy to ignore when she had someone as beautiful like Lexa in her life. She was worth everything, a thought that just made its presence, for the first time. Clarke feels a wave of anxiety come crashing over her body, needing it gone; she closes her eyes, and lets out a deep breathe. She thinks about an easier time in life, like the first time Lexa brought her to her penthouse, wondering how the hell she ended up having to hide in a closet from her sister.

xx

_Clarke lets out a low whistle, her eyes scans around the penthouse, as she steps out of the elevator, eagerly exploring the large space while Lexa hangs slightly back._

_“This is yours?” Clarke questions, as she spins around taking in every detail, her movements come to an abrupt stop, once her eyes lock with amused green._

_“I don’t stay here often; my dad prefers it that I stay with him, when he is in Polis.” Lexa studies the blonde in front._

_Clarke picks up a photo frame; a toothy smile grows on her face at the picture it holds. A strong masculine man is flexing his bulging biceps, while a curly-haired brunette girl; no older than eight years old sits on his shoulders mimicking the man in the photo. They are both posing with goofy faces, baring their teeth._

_“You two look close.” The blonde directs her smile at Lexa, before putting the photo frame back in its place._

_“He’s my best friend.” Lexa spoke; walking towards the blonde girl, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist, placing a gentle kiss to the crook of her neck. “Pretty much like you and Jake.”_

_“Hmm.” Clarke hummed in content. “My dad is my best friend, but he would never buy me a penthouse. Gustus must trust you a lot.” She winked, moving away from the brunette, making her way to the large panel windows._

_“He knows I’m responsible, plus it helps that he owns the hotel. I think he has the staff spying on me when I’m here.” Lexa laughed_

_“Holy shit! The view is incredible.” Clarke gasped, ignoring how her knees felt weak, as she made the mistake to look down._

_Lexa seemed to notice immediately._

_“It’s my favourite part, but it does take some getting use too.” Lexa grinned into the kiss she places on Clarke’s cheek, guiding her away._

_“Do you bring all the girls here?” Clarke asked bashfully; not knowing why the hell those words just left her mouth. She really didn’t want to know the answer. She released a nervous breath, trying to play it off._

_Lexa tilts her head slightly; she studied the girl in front of her. Jealousy? A loped-side smile grew, If only Clarke knew that no one could compare to her. The thought scared Lexa, she was falling head over heels for this girl at an alarming rate._

_“Only you, Clarke.” The brunette answered with sincerity. “Most of my friends don’t even know about this place, only you and Costia.”_

_Clarke eyes snap up to meet green. Lexa continued, witnessing the questioning look behind those blues._

_“This place helps me to escape, when things get too much. My dad was worried about me and allowed me to have this place, after the divorce.” Lexa paused_

_“I’m sorry Lexa,I didn’t mean to-“ Clarke paused, she knew how sensitive that topic was. “Ignore me, I’m an idiot._

_“You don’t need to apologise Clarke, I’m not going to break whenever my parent’s divorce is mentioned.” Lexa lifted the blonde’s chin;, she licked her lips before continuing. “I need you to know that I’m not a cliché. I don’t have parties with models in their underwear; drinking expensive alcohol. I’m not Chuck Bass.”_

_The blonde laughed, and Lexa smiled at the sound. Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck._

_“I don’t think that.” Clarke leaned in and gave a lasting chaste kiss._

_Lexa pulled back needing to confess “I’m not good with dealing with feelings-“_

_“You and me both, we’re going to make a right pair.” Clarke gave a subtle smirk._

_“Clarke I’m serious” Lexa said grabbing the blonde’s warm, sweating hands but she didn’t care. “I know you were anxious to come up here, that’s probably why you’ve been so—“ Lexa scanned the agitated blonde, who hasn’t been able to stay still since arriving at the apartment._

_“You caught onto that huh?” Clarke looked down at the floor, feeling foolish._

_“I would never pressure you into anything.”_

_“Lexa I-_

_“Let me finish—” The brunette spoke with a softness that made Clarke sealed her lips, and with an encouraging nod, Lexa continued._

_“I didn’t bring you here to—“ Lexa bopped her head, suddenly feeling warmth spread to her cheeks._

_Clarke smiled at the dork in front of her._

_“I know Lexa, you just make me nervous.” Clarke spoke. “In a good way.” She quickly added_

_“I know that good kind of nervous, it’s become a permanent resident for me, about a month now” Lexa smiled, indicating she has felt the same swarm of butterflies since this thing between her and Clarke started._

_Clarke blushed profusely, Lexa was always so smooth with her delivery._

_“I bought you here to let you know that I’m serious about this ; about us. I just wish things weren’t complicated._

_“I know Lexa, things are difficult –.”_

_“And yet I want to jump into whatever this is with both feet, no matter the consequences.” Lexa said boldly, before grabbing hold of Clarke’s warm cheek; leaning in kissing the girl that occupies her mind more every day._

xx

Costia walked into Lexa’s room to find the brunette in bed with her headphones on, she smiled at the sight until she realised something was off. The air was stuffy and sweaty, it had preculiar tangy smell that lingered in the room. Lexa’s curls were disorientated, and the bed sheets were screwed up.

Lexa looked up and faked a surprised acknowledgement, one Costia saw right through. She turned on her heels and stormed out.

“Shit.” Lexa hushed, as she threw the laptop and headphones onto the bed, running after Costia.

She followed the blonde, who was staring incredulously at the table set for two, before moving into the kitchen where she found plates of food on the counter.

Costia turned around, feeling Lexa behind her.

“You had sex?” The blonde questioned hurtfully.

Lexa swallowed, looking like a deer in headlights.

“I can’t believe this, when did you start hiding things from me?

Still frozen. Lexa ponders whether it’s a good thing that Costia seems to have a lot to say because her brain and mouth weren’t functioning to produce words.

“How long has this being going on for?”

That’s an easy question.

“Nearly three months.” Lexa spoke quietly

Costia eyes bulged out of her head. “What!? What the hell, Lexa?”

“It’s complicated Costia-“

“Lexa, you know I don’t care that your gay, so if you are afraid-“

“No! Costia that’s not it.” God how it is possible to feel worse than she already does.

“Then what is it.” Costia pleaded.

Lexa felt her eyes sting, because it frightened her to her core, that she could lose the person standing in front of her. What a cruel world, to fall for your best friend’s sister. On one end of the scale there was Costia Griffin, the kind-hearted girl who was Lexa’s first friend, when she moved to this town. The first person Lexa allowed seeing her cry when Gustus told his daughter, the divorce was finalised. Costia has been her rock; she wouldn’t have made it through the year in one piece if it wasn’t for her best friend.  

Then on the other side of the scale there was the confident and beautiful Clarke Griffin, the girl who boldly flirted with her, while she escorted the brunette to the principal office on your first day. Lexa tried for a whole year to keep her distance from the younger Griffin after she found out she was Costia’s little sister, but it was futile, there was this attraction that she just couldn’t fight anymore.  After a year of longing looks at the blonde, all it took was a weak moment at a fundraiser, to give into bright blue eyes, and perfectly shaped lips. No matter what happens, Lexa can never regret that moment.

“I’m so sorry, Costia-“

“For what? You know you can tell me anything.”

Those words caught Lexa’s breath in her throat; the guilt weighed heavily on her heart. Her best friend stands before her; still being kind and understanding, despite the secrets that have just been exposed. It suddenly becomes all clear to the brunette.

There was one thing in life that Lexa vowed she wouldn’t be. She wouldn’t turn into her mother, a woman who was selfish and chose her needs above others; above her family. The realisation hit Lexa hard, she’s been sneaking behind Costia’s back, to sleep with her younger sister; ignoring the consequences that may follow. She was being everything she vowed not be.

Lexa could hear the tension growing, as more seconds tick by without an answer. She searches Costia’s worrying eyes; Lexa’s lips trembled as she fought to find any words to explain the mess she got herself in, but nothing came out. It was unbearably frustrating causing tears to fall from Lexa’s eyes

“Lex.” Costia spoke; reaching out to the brunette to comfort her. “Whatever it is-“ The blonde was instantly cut off by a chorus of clanging metal coming from the bedroom.

“Oh my god, she’s still here?” Costia felt foolish, wishing the thought had occurred earlier.

Lexa’ guilt-ridden face was all the confirmation the blonde needed.

“Costia, please just wait a second.” Lexa called after her best friend as she stormed towards the elevator.

Costia pushed the button overzealously, as if it would magically make her escape come quicker.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you Lexa. It’s like I don’t even know who you are anymore”

The words cut deep.

“I’m still me.”

“You have all these secrets and you lie! Today was just full of lies, you pretended you understand my situation. Giving me advice, as if you know what I’m going through. That’s what hurts the most! ”

“Costia-“ Lexa voice was broken, she never thought about it that way.

“No! I’ve been here for you Lexa, I’ve even kept this place a secret from Anya and Ontari because I know how private and special this place is to you. You opened up to me about your parent’s divorce; you came to me before coming out to the school. I thought I was your best friend-“

“You are!” Lexa interrupted quickly

Costia shook head dejectedly. “No, I’m not.”

“Lexa I know you, and it’s because I know how much this place means to you that I know whoever is in your bedroom, you must care about them a lot to bring them here. Did you know Wynter’s is Clarke favourite restaurant?”

The mention of Clarke’s name, sucked the air out of Lexa’s lungs, she felt sick.

“We go there when my dad comes back from long trips or special occasions like her birthday. And you know what Lexa, if it wasn’t for the Griffin name, it’s impossible to get a reservation without months in advance and here you are having a Wynter’s takeaway! They don’t even do that Lex. You’ve gone all out for this girl, and I know absolutely nothing about her.” Costia spoke broke hearted.

The elevator dinged.

“Tell whoever is in your room that I’m sorry for the interruption, but my so-called best friend doesn’t tell me anything these days.”

The heavy metal doors closed, and Lexa just stared tear eyed, not knowing what to do.

xx

Clarke exited the brunette’s bedroom, shortly after hearing Costia leave.

The blonde heard a Lexa and Costia shouting at each other, and the blonde could only blame herself for it. If only she didn’t try to hear what they were saying she wouldn’t have knocked the hangers on the rail, alerting her sister of a third presence.

“Lexa.” She called out softly, trying not to startle her.

Lexa turned around; sadness corrupted the green pigmentation into a pale grey.

Clarke rushed to her side, engulfing her in tight comforting hug. “I’ll talk to her okay. Everything is going to be fine, I promise. I’ll fix this.”

Lexa felt her body mould into Clarke’s, her nose burying itself into the crook of her neck. Before the brunette was aware of it, she felt the effects of Clarke’s words and presence washed away her worries, eradicating the guilt that had tied a knot around her heart.

“No.” Lexa spoke sternly, taking a step away from Clarke, as she shook her head. “This isn’t something you can fix Clarke. We knew that someone would get hurt, but we continued anyway.”

“Lexa-“

“Don’t you see how selfish we have been?” Lexa had hit full destructive mode, she was going down like a stone in the sea, and this time she didn’t want or need Clarke to rescue her. She wanted to feel the pain, to feel the guilt. She was ashamed of herself.

“What? I don’t understand where this is coming from?”

“Costia is my best friend Clarke, and all I have done is lie to her.  Jesus Christ I’ve been sneaking behind her back with her sister not caring how this will affect her. ”

Clarke scoffed angrily. “I’m sorry that you had your first fight with Costia, but don’t you dare blame me or even us on this. You knew Lexa, or don’t you remember what you said to me here.

Lexa mouth opened, as her mind tried to race back to the moment Clarke was speaking off.

“You said ’that you wanted to jump into whatever we were with both feet, no matter the consequences _’.”_

The brunette bowed her head, she remembered that day clearly, and boy she meant every word. How it is possible that Clarke felt so right but so wrong at the same time. Lexa had never felt so torn in her life.  She just couldn’t be selfish anymore, she refused to be anything like her mother.

“I was wrong, Clarke. Costia has been there for me, she deserves better. You’re her sister Clarke, can’t you see how wrong that is.” Lexa swallowed; the words leaving her mouth left a bitter taste. She tried to convince herself that it was better this way, so why were her insides screaming at her to stop.

“I am more than Costia’s little sister. I am my own person; I don’t live in anyone’s shadow, so stop trying to put me there. “ Clarke grabs Lexa’s hands.

The brunette moves away from Clarke, pushing the elevator button with a stoic look on her face; a mask that was going to break the longer Clarke stayed in her proximity with those pleading eyes.

“Please don’t do this, you’re just upset. You don’t need to push me away. I’m here—“

“Don’t tell me what I am Clarke. I know perfectly well what I am.” The thought of being her mother, turned Lexa’s stomach, causing the words to follow to come out the worst possible way. “Please leave me alone. I need space away from you!” The brunette’s eyes grew wide, even though her mother is thousands of miles away she still manages to spread her poison.  The words just flew out in her outburst, they were far from the truth. If Clarke only knew how pushing her away was the hardest, most heart-wreaking things Lexa has done in her life.

The tears that filled those ocean blue eyes were all it took to know the damage was done.

“Clarke I didn’t--” Lexa voice was laced with regret

The elevator dinged cutting of the brunette’s apology off.

Clarke walked passed Lexa without acknowledgment, as she pressed the ground floor button.

The door started to close, when Lexa put her arm in the way.

“Clarke, please I swear I didn’t mean it. I just need some space.”

The blonde just stared at Lexa, trying so hard to fight the tears from betraying her. She gently pushed Lexa away from blocking the doors, so they would close.

“I thought you worth everything, clearly I was wrong.” Lexa shivered, never hearing Clarke’s voice so cold and distant

Clarke looked away, as the elevator slid shut and Lexa just screamed out in anger, lashing out at the steel doors with the palm of her hands, before falling to the floor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit angsty.
> 
> Like i said it wasn't my best, but more flashbacks will come in future chapters.
> 
> thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia's reaction is explained.
> 
> Lexa turns to a friend.
> 
> Some flashbacks.

_"Will you relax!" Lexa requests; giving up reading her book, as her friend paced around the room._

_"I can't help it, i'm nervous."  Costia fidgets with her outfit in front on the mirror_

_Lexa laughed; nothing like stating the obvious. She quickly places her book down and stands in front of Costia. It was time for a pep talk._

_"Listen to me, no matter what you wear, you're a knock out okay. Roan is punching well above his weight; he might not be the smartest guy in our class but even he knows you're out of his league."_

_Costia smiled, before she burst out laughing. Shoving Lexa by the shoulder._

_A comfortable silence filled the room, before a small voice was barely heard_

_"I like him, Lex." Costia sighed, trying to eradicate the nerves that were making her heart beat out of her chest, with no avail. She flew back hitting the mattress with a thud._

_Lexa soon joined her._

_"Then stop overthinking it. Just be yourself and he will be an idiot to not ask you out on a second date."_

_Costia turns on her side. "I heard he slept with Molly Anderson."_

_Lexa shot up into sitting position facing her best friend. It all started to make sense._

_"Is that why you're so nervous?"_

_"Everyone is having sex. I just feel like i should be too. Do you not feel the same way?"  Costia questioned with so much vulnerability laced in her words._

_Lexa couldn't hold Costia's stare, the guilt weighed too much. She hated keeping things from her best friend, but how was she supposed to bring it up without being bombarded with questions._

_"I don't" Lexa spoke, it wasn't exactly a lie. She never felt pressured to sleep with someone when she was a virgin. The brunette was glad she waited; it felt right with Clarke._

_Costia huffed, throwing her arm over her face._

_"Costia." Lexa said; pulling the girl up, to get her full attention. "High school is just full of status quos. It's ridiculous how much pressure we put on ourselves, as if high school is not hard enough. I just don't want you to regret your first time, because it will stay with you."_

_"Roan is experience, what if he expects me to do things" Costia covered her face in embarrassment._

_"Will you stop that." Lexa removed her friend's hand from her face. "You are overthinking this. It's your first date just enjoy it and have fun. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. If it doesn't feel right then go with your instinct. Don't let anyone pressure you into something you' re not ready for."_

_"God I hate sex, and I haven't even had it." Costia grunted._

_Lexa laughed hugging her friend._

_"Thanks Lex, i'll be a mess without you."_

\--

The conversation kept replaying itself in Costia's mind. Each repeat just made her angrier; Lexa lied.

Costia paced in her room, all this time she thought her best friend understood was she was going through. Lexa comforted her with lies, she felt like such an idiot. It was just so easy for her to lie straight to her face. 

She had so many questions. Who is this girl? Where did they meet? Did she not trust her with this information? Would she have ever told her, if she didn't leave her awful date early?

The thoughts rushing around her mind, made her grow tiresome when answers weren't found. The only person that can answer them was Lexa. She grabbed her phone and saw the unread text from Lexa.

**_We need to talk, please. I can explain.- Lexa_ **

Costia scoffed, and threw her phone back down.

The silence of the house was soon filled with concern and anger.

"Mom, get out!" Costia heard Clarke's voice break.

"Clarke, what's wrong? Sweetie why are you crying?"

"Leave me alone. I want to be alone. I'm fine!" The hall echoed with Clarke's door slamming shut.

Abby soon knocked on Costia's door.

"What is wrong with your sister? She's crying her eyes out."

Costia could see she was about to be blamed for it. She was really not in the mood for family drama.

"How the hell am i supposed to know?" the blonde snapped

"Costia i was only asking?"

"No! you were accusing me, as always. I'm not the big bad wolf of this family. I'm not responsible every time Clarke is little bit upset." Costia grabbed her phone and pushed passed her mom; walking out of her room.

"Costia, get back here!" Abby called after her

"I'm going out!"

xx

Lexa stared at her phone pathetically, Clarke was screening her calls and texts and she had every right too.

A waitress come over to take her order, but Lexa unintentionally ignored the red-haired and she played the events of last night, like a broken record. Each time, Clarke’s face was embedded further into her brain. 

She hurt the girl she was in love with,  the girl that fought for what she wanted. Lexa felt like nothing but a coward. She doesn't deserve someone like Clarke Griffin.

//

**3 months ago**

 

_"You look as bored, as i feel." A deep voice whispered._

_"If i had to recite my ivy league choices one more time, i'm going to lose it." Lexa sighed_

_"I told you to bring a date. Then only one of us would have to be bored."_

_Lexa ignored the comment. It's been nearly a year since she they moved here, she was openly gay but always kept it low key at these events. Lexa refused to ruin any potential business dealings for her father, simply because they might not accept Gustus' daughter being gay. Not that she would admit that was the reason to him. Plus there would only be one person should would want to ask, but she was off limits._

_"At least you can drink, to numb how boring this winter gala is."_

_Her father laughed. "Don't play the innocent, you are your father's daughter after all."_

_Lexa unclasped_ _her clutch bag, revealing her flask._

_Gustus surveyed his surroundings in mocking way, before revealing his own flask from his inside pocket._

_"You're ridiculous, you're actually old enough to drink. Me on the other hand, the bartender demands my I.D. before taking my order."_

_Gustus just laughs at the scowl his daughter sends to the bartender across the room, as the woman cleans the bar._

_"She's pretty, did you not use the Wood's charm?"_

_Lexa's father words went unheard, as her green eye's transfixed on the blonde that entered the hall. Clarke Griffin. She was being dragged on to the dance floor, by an older man; Jake Griffin. Clarke filled the room with her bubbling laugh, as he twirled her round. It was like Lexa could breath again, the room was so pretentious and serious, until she saw them; joking around and having fun. Lexa could't take her eyes off the blonde, her smile grew at the sight. She was contagious. She was beautiful._

_"Ah i see." Gustus smiled, following his daughter's line of sight. "Looks like your evening, as just got interesting."_

_"What?" Lexa snapped out her trance._

_"You really are your father's daughter, you know that?"_

_"I-Um. Wait. What do you mean?"_

_"I get speechless around pretty girls too." He laughed._

_Lexa's blush blossomed to life from her cheeks, and travelled to the tips of her ears, causing her to avoid all eye contact from her father._

_"Shouldn't you be mingling. This is your gala party after all." Lexa shoved her dad in a direction that was away from her._

_He resisted, pulling her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Lexa."_

_Gustus started to walk away, before he stopped. He pulled out a gift wrapped box._

_"I have a present for you, considering it as your scape goat." He handed the present over._

_Lexa opened it to find a Trikru logo hotel key. She looked puzzled, pulling the elegant platinum key card out of the packaging._

_"It's the key card for the penthouse here. It's yours for when i'm travelling, or when i throw these galas, you can escape upstairs." Gustus stated before a roaring laughter erupted the hall._

_Clarke's feet were rested on top of Jake's, as he moved them around the dance floor with exaggerated arm gestures._

_"But something tells me you're not going to use it today." Gustus smiles, before walking off leaving his daughter transfixed once again by the blonde girl dancing horrendously with her father without a care in the world._

_//_

_Lexa failed. She failed so epically to not appear like a stalker. Her eyes would always land on Clarke, and she couldn't help but admire her from a distance. The way her lips moved when she spoke, and the dimples that would form when she smiled. How blue her eyes would shine, when her father would rescue her from boring conversations.  Lexa was hopeless, she couldn't help but be enthralled by the way Clarke looked in that red ball gown dress, revealing her soft and toned legs._

_Clarke looked over at her, and Lexa felt her heart drop at being caught red handed. She wasn't smooth, in playing it cool; all she had to do was smile, maybe a gentle nod, but no rational thought come to mind in the presence of the Griffin girl. Instead she flustered, feeling like her impure thoughts had been read, as blue eyes bored into her across the room, with a smug smirk appearing on the owner's lips.  Lexa stepped back, crashing into a waiter, causing a small commotion._

_She blurted out apologies, to the waiter; helping him with the food that had fallen on the floor._

_Lexa looked back up, connecting with blue again.  The brunette swallowed thickly, as heat spread crossed her body. She was burning, she turned around making a beeline to the gardens; ignoring how amused blues were watching her leave._

_"Bartender wouldn't serve you either." The husky flirtation voice said_

_Lexa smiled, something that came naturally whenever she heard this girl's voice. The brunette briefly wondered if the warmth travelling around her body was the alcohol, or just her mere presence. She already knew the answer. It's why she was out here, in the first place._

_Lexa wordlessly handed over her flask. Clarke purposely placed her fingers over the brunette's, allowing her touch to linger when she saw it had the desire affect. Lexa closed her eyes briefly, taking a short sharp breath._

_"Clarke." The brunette whispered into the air._

_"I'm not going to stop, Lexa. I know what i want, and i know you want it too."_

_"It's complicated and you know that."_

_"I saw the way you looked at me, when we first met" Clarke's voice was low, and dangerous; it made Lexa's thighs twitch._

_"That was before i knew." Lexa whispered; she wanted her so badly, but there's unspoken rules about dating your friend's siblings._

_Clarke moved closer, tracing the brunette's skin with her fingertips. She bit her lip, when goosebumps appeared on Lexa's arm._

_"You still look at me the same way, now." Clarke matched Lexa's whisper._

_Lexa eyes looked helplessly at the blonde. Clarke could see the internal battle she was having; she started to feel guilty, coming on so strong._

_"I'm Costia's sister, there is nothing wrong with that. I don't see the big deal." She exasperated, continuing her ghostly touch on Lexa's arm._

_"That's because you're thinking with something other than your brain, Clarke." Lexa smirked, clicking the k with a purpose_

_Clarke laughed through the blush that spread warmth around her body. She stopped her movements, and gently slapped the brunette across the arm._

_"It would just be weird." Lexa spoke in unsure tone; it's not like she's ever experienced this before._

_Clarke stared out towards the beautifully decorated garden, contemplating Lexa's words. She knew she was right, it would be weird. Nevertheless it's not her fault, who she is drawn too._

_"You've been avoiding me, Lexa." Clarke paused, examining the guilt that was present in those green eyes. The blonde placed her hand on Lexa's cheek and stepped closer towards the girl that has been driving her crazy. "And yet we always end up here.  In these moments. Aren't you tired of fighting?"_

_Lexa released a shaking sigh; looking down at the ground. Clarke had the habit of stealing her breath away._

_"Yes" She finally breathed, noticing her answer shocked Clarke._

_There was no hesitation, as Lexa's fingers got lost in blonde locks pulling the owner to meet her lips, in a searing kiss. Hoping to convey just how much she wanted this. > _

__

_The brunette could feel a smile radiating from Clarke, she pressed harder trying to fight her own one from growing with no avail. She hasn't felt this happy in a long time._

__

//

__

_"Anya, Lexa said you were in Paris for Christmas."  Gustus smiled_

__

_"My dad flew us back, he had business to take care off."_

__

_"Lexa will be happy to see you"_

__

_"Speaking of, do you know where she is?"  Anya looked around the room, still seeing no sign._

__

_"I saw her stumbling off to the gardens." Gustus hid his smile behind his glass as he took a sip of his drink._

__

_Anya furrowed at the statement._

__

_"She ran into a waiter, when a pretty girl looked at her." Gustus laughed, quickly joined by Lexa's friend_

__

_"Sounds just like her, have a nice evening, Mr. Woods."_

__

_Anya gave a subtle nod, before turning around and headed towards the gardens._

__

_The cold air bit at her cheekbones; she cursed why her idiot friend would come out here in the freezing cold. She was just about to call out, when Lexa finally came into view._

__

_She faulted in her stride, not quite believing her eyes. She turned away, in shock before she looked over her shoulder. Lexa was kissing Clarke, Lexa was kissing Costia's sister._

__

//

__

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" Anya snarled at the brunette, who was getting books out of her locker._

__

_"What?"_

__

_"Don't you dare play dumb with me." Anya smacked her hand against the locker, causing Lexa to flinch slightly._

__

_"Anya, i really--"_

__

_"Clarke Griffin ring any bells."_

__

_"I don't know-" Lexa eyes grew wide, not knowing what to say_

__

_"I saw you Lexa at the winter gala. My god you weren't even discrete."  The harsh words were whispered_

__

_"Anya." Lexa pleaded, not really having the words to explain._

__

_"You need to end it, before Costia finds out. You know your best friend!"_

__

_Lexa felt anger stir within her, happiness never lasts long "You don't tell me what to do!"_

__

_She barged passed the taller girl, ignoring Clarke's worried eyes. When all she wanted to do was run into her arms._

__

xx

__

Deep in thought, as Lexa stared at the message icon, someone snatched her phone out of her hand.

__

The person responsible sat on the other side of the booth.

__

“God you look so pathetic. I'm only five minutes late.”

__

“Fuck you, Anya.” Lexa leaned over, grabbing her phone back.

__

“Do I need to remind you, you messaged me to meet you here?”

__

“Yeah, and now i'm leaving.” Lexa went to get up, realising this was a very bad idea.

__

“Hey.” Anya grabbed her friends arm. “What happened Lex?”

__

The brunette stood there momentarily, refusing to meet the sincere look she was receiving.

__

“Lexa, sit down. You clearly need to get it off your chest."

__

“I fucked up, big time. Costia nearly caught Clarke and I together, last night.” She blurted out, nothing like ripping off a band-aid to get the conversation started.

__

“What!? Jesus, what were you thinking?” Anya whispered loudly.

__

“I didn’t expect her to turn up at mine, she was supposed to be on a date!” Lexa exasperated

__

“Lexa I hate to say it, but I warned you to break things off with blondie.” Anya tried not to say the 'i told you so' line, but she was only human.

__

“You don’t think I tried! From the moment I found out she was Costia’s sister, I shot down her advances. I kept my distance, but it happened anyway. Clarke is not just some girl, she’s special.” The brunette defended.

__

Lexa sighed out loud at her admittance, she knew she really fucked things up.

__

Anya studies her friend, as a moment of silence stretches out between them.

__

“You love her.”

__

Lexa’s green eyes shot up to meet Anya’s.

__

“Lex-"

__

“It doesn’t matter now, you got what you wanted. She’s never going to speak to me again.” The brunette looked down at her phone.

__

“Hey, I never wanted this. This is exactly what I was trying to make you avoid. It was never going to have a happy ending. She is Costia’s younger sister." Anya tried to reason.

__

“She is more than Costia’s sister, Clarke is her own person. Why does it always come back to Costia?”

__

“Because she is your best friend, and you’re sneaking behind her back.”

__

Lexa defence got caught in her mouth. Anya doesn't know the half of it, but she didn't need her friend to know everything, to tell her what she was doing was wrong. Sneaking out of her best friend's bed and into her sister's, it's the lowest of the low.

__

“Well not anymore, I’ve completely ruined things with Clarke. She hates me. I said things, things I didn’t mean and now she’s ignoring my calls and messages.” Anya felt odd that mockery wasn't her response to seeing Lexa sulking.

__

“Let her calm down, give her space. Then try and talk to her.” Anya tried to advice.

__

“That’s funny, I said I needed space away from her. I didn’t mean it. I just needed to think, Costia was so angry at me. I didn’t know what to do.” Lexa had to hold back the emotions that were building up inside.

__

“I’m confused, why was Costia mad? She didn’t see Clarke, right?” Anya tone changed.

__

“No, of course not. We had a fight.” the brunette defended

__

“I've never seen you two fight.” The older girl looked shocked

__

“I know.”

__

"Have you spoken to Costia since last night?”

__

“No. I’ve messaged her, but she hasn’t replied.” Lexa looked at her phone again, before slamming it on the table. There was still no messages.

__

She looked back at the taunting device, and decided to message Clarke one more time, before giving her space.

__

Xx

__

Raven and Octavia walked up to the Griffin household, when they heard raised voices.

__

Just as they reached the door, an angry Costia nearly plummeting into the girls, as she stormed out.

__

Abby appeared at the doorway.

__

“Hey, girls. Please ignore my daughter, I promise I did teach her manners.” She smiled tiredly; wondering whether Clarke text them here.

__

Not knowing what to say, the girls fidgeted, both thinking it was a bad idea to come over.

__

“Clarke is in her room if you girls want to go up. As a doctor I feel like I’m obligated to warn you, she’s in just a bad mood as Costia. I don't know what's got into my girls, but please come in.” Abby gestured the girls into her home.

__

xx

__

Clarke felt her anger build in her chest, when she heard excessive knocking on her door. She just wanted to be alone.

__

“I said I’m fine mum, just leave me alone!” She punctuated.

__

The click of metal caused her to roll her eyes, why can’t parents ever listen.

__

“Wow, your mum was right.”

__

“Raven?” Clarke turned over in her bed to see Raven and Octavia looking at her; a look that soon turned to pity, when they saw red puffy eyes. “Did you guys not get my text?”

__

“Oh we got it, but we thought you were just trying to get out of telling us.” Octavia spoke; feeling somewhat guilty and the state of her friend.

__

“What happened, Clarke?” The Latina girl walked over to her best friend, and sat on the bed.

__

“There’s nothing to tell anymore, I think it’s over now.”

__

“Why?”

__

“I don’t really want to talk about it right now.” The blonde shuffled into her pillow

__

“Clarke?

__

“It’s complicated, and don’t want to get into right now.” Clarke's voice was broken but firm.

__

“Okay.” Octavia said

__

“But we not leaving you alone, we’re going to—" Raven began, before being swiftly cut off.

__

“Guys, please I just want to be alone. I'll see you at school tomorrow.” Clarke’s voice was barely audible, as she faced away from her friends.

__

Octavia and Raven shared a look, before the Latina nodded at her for them to leave.

__

"If you need anything, we are hear for you Clarke?" Octavia spoke.

__

Clarke sniffed and buried her face into her pillow. "Thanks" She croaked.

__

Her phone went off, just as the door clicked shut.

__

Another message from Lexa.

__

She could feel fresh tears fall down her face. She opened the message.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts, do you wish for it to be continued??
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
